Un retour difficile
by minisaphire
Summary: Sam fait tout pour ramené Jack sur Terre après qu'il ait disparu dur Edora, problème c'est qu'en le retrouvant elle le voit enlacé à Laira : Jack et Sam sont censés être mariés


Titre : Un retour difficile

Auteur : minisaphir

Spoiler : C'est l'épisode la pluie de feu, jack revient sur terre … San et Jack était déjà marié depuis le retrour de la première mission sur Abydos

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent et laissez des coms.

3 mois avaient passés … 3 mois qu'ils étaient séparés… 3 mois qu'elle ne vivait que pour le ramener … 3 mois durant lesquels elle avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps … 3 mois qu'elle s'était isolée du reste du groupe… 3 mois où elle n'avait cessé d'espérer … 3 mois qui lui parure une éternité, où elle n'avait pas revu la lumière du jour et s'était enfermée dans son labo…

Mais tout cela était fini, elle allait enfin le retrouver et ce grâce a la machine qu'elle avait créé durant ces long mois. Sam allait retrouver ce jour là son sourire, celui qu'elle avait perdu quand il avait disparu. Teal'c venait de franchir la porte et commençais à creuser pour remonter à la surface pour enfin retrouver Jack… Jack … Sam était obnubilé par cette pensée, son mari lui manquait par-dessus tout… Certes ils étaient passés par des épreuves qui avaient été plus éprouvantes sur le plan physique, mais psychologiquement celle-ci était insurmontable. Elle n'avait aucune certitude qu'il soit encore en vie, mais elle gardait espoir. Si ça avait été le cas elle l'aurait senti, elle l'aurait su.

Elle se trouvait dans la salle de commandement en compagnie de Daniel, qui l'avait soutenu chaque jour, et le Général qui la considérait désormais comme sa propre fille. Ils attendaient le contact avec Teal'c, qui devait désormais être remonté à la surface.

Walter : ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles

Général : Fermez l'iris

W : c'est le code de sg-1 monsieur

G : ouvrez l'iris

Sam ferma les yeux, elle redoutait ce moment depuis quelques jours, si cela tournait à la tragédie, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

G : Teal'c me recevez-vous ?

T : 5 sur 5 Général. Je viens de retrouver le colonel O'Neill, il va bien…

Sam n'écoutait déjà plus la suite, ces paroles l'avait fait revivre, il était en vie … elle allait le revoir, le serrer contre elle, l'embrasser, lui dire combien il lui avait manqué, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

T : … il nous faudra remonter la porte à l'axe vertical.

S (perdant patience) : combien de temps cela devrait-il vous prendre Teal'c ?

T : une heure tout au plus, Major Carter (dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, tout content pour son amie)

Une heure plus tard : salle d'embarquement

Daniel et Sam attendait l'ouverture de la porte avec impatience

« Chevron 5 enclenché »

D : vous savez Sam, j'ai imaginé plusieurs scénarios pour vos retrouvailles !

S (avec un grand sourire aux lèvres) : dites toujours

« Chevron 6 enclenché »

D : eh bien, soit vous allez vous sautez dans les bras et vous embrassez…

S : DANIEL !

D : d'accord désolé, soit vous allez courir l'un vers l'autre et la fin est la même

« Chevron 7 enclenché » le vortex s'ouvrit sur Edora.

Nos deux amis passèrent la porte, le général ne leur avait pas donné un temps déterminé pour rester sur cette planète, mais ils ne devaient pas non plus s'éterniser.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, ils furent éblouis par le coucher de soleil. Sam mit la main devant ses yeux et essaya de repérer Jack. Elle le trouva enlacé à une femme brune, qui elle aussi le serrait fort contre lui. Le visage de Sam pâlit.

D : mais aucun de ceux que j'avais imaginé n'était comme ça. (Lui aussi s'était demandé pendant un dixième de seconde si c'était bien Jack qui était là-bas, mais il n'avait aucun doute) Soudain il fut triste pour son amie, et à en voir le visage de Sam, elle le prenait très mal. Elle exprimait deux émotions à la fois : la colère et la tristesse.

Le cœur de Sam venait de se fendre, tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer durant ces 3 mois disparaissait en fumé. Il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, non il préférait rester encore scotché à cette brune, à qui il chuchotait quelque chose. La colère jaillissait en elle, elle avait tout donné d'elle-même pendant 3 mois pour le retrouver, alors que lui, sal*****, l'avait remplacé très vite et s'était jeté dans les bras de la première venue.

Daniel comprenait la douleur de Sam, et traitait dans sa tête Jack des pires noms. Il ne réagit donc pas à son action et comprenait pourquoi elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait supporter cela.

Sam se retourna vers un DHD qu'il avait amené pour pouvoir ré-actionner la porte (c'est le moyen le plus simple que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir les faire revenir) et entra les coordonnées de la Terre. Elle envoya ensuite le signal et traversa la porte, son regard dévasté.

Edora :

Jack venait de lâcher Laira et remarqua une silhouette s'engageait dans le vortex au pas de course. Il comprit alors que c'était Sam en voyant Daniel à coté de la porte. Son ami s'approcha de lui.

D : je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi stupide, mais ravi de vous revoir Jack

Jack ne comprit pas de suite les paroles de Danny boy.

J : ravi moi aussi petit scarabée … pourquoi Sam s'est-elle enfuie ?

D : Ah… vous l'avez enfin remarqué ! (dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme)

J : remarqué quoi ?!!! Pourquoi est-elle partie ?!!

D : je pense que pour une fois je vais me permettre, vous êtes le pire abruti que je n'ai jamais vu !!!! Et le pire c'est que vous ne savez même pas le mal que vous lui avez fait !!

J : mais qu'ai-je fais ? Je ne vous ai pas vu pendant des lustres, et le jour de nos retrouvailles, elle s'enfuit, pardonnez-moi d'être largué là !

D : vous vous foutez de nous !

J : Danny boy, je ne vous ai peut-être pas vu pendant des semaines, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous en mettre une si nécessaire, alors maintenant vous allez me dire POURQUOI elle est partie en courant !

Daniel s'était approché de Jack, près à recevoir un coup s'il le fallait. Jack était peut-être son meilleur ami, il considérait Sam comme sa sœur, et il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui faire du tord, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu ses dernières semaines.

J : vous allez parler Daniel, m****

D : retournez vous et vous allez comprendre.

Jack obtempéra, et se retourna donc, pour voir Laira. Juste Laira. Cela ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête : il avait enfin saisit. Il ferma les yeux et se maudit. Il venait de comprendre le chemin qu'avait fait son cerveau, il fallait qu'il la retrouve, et qui lui explique ce qui s'était réellement passé.

J :(se retournant pour refaire face à Daniel) : ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez

D : je ne crois pas, je vois

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il aurait du se taire. Les yeux de Jack envoyait des éclairs, et lui intimaient de se taire.

T :( qui jusque là avait observé la scène) : venez O'Neill, rentrons sur Terre, vous pourrez ainsi vous expliquez avec le Major Carter.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois jusqu'à la porte, et au moment de la franchir Jack se retourna mais n'eu aucun regard pour Laira.

Salle d'embarquement :

Sam venait de franchir la porte plus qu'énervée, mais son regard la trahissait et montrait sa peine. Elle descendit la rampe. Le général l'attendait en bas, pensant qu'il aurait droit à l'arrivée de sg-1 au complet comme avant, mais il ne vit que le Major passer la porte, avant qu'elle ne demande la fermeture de celle-ci. En voyant le visage de Sam, il en vint à s'imaginer le pire. Mais il n'était pas mort, ou bléssé , sinon elle aurait réagi autrement et aurait eu droit a un major en effondré ; mais vu l'expression qu'elle affichait, il n'était pas loin.

G : major qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

S :(essayant de paraître le plus naturelle possible, et de garder son calme) : Le reste de l'équipe est resté sur Edora, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Général, puis-je vous voir dans votre bureau après mon passage à l'infirmerie ?

G (ne comprenant toujours pas sa réaction) : bien. Rompez.

Sam mit donc le cap sur l'infirmerie, et marcha d'un pas rapide et décidée ; laissant derrière elle une salle d'embarquement silencieuse, qui regardait le général comme pour avoir une explication. Tout le monde à la base était au courant que Sam et Jack était mariés, et qu'il avait disparu pendant 3 mois, mais tout semblait comme abasourdi par le retour plutôt tôt que prévu de Sam.

Infirmerie :

Sam n'ouvrit pas la bouche, et Janet respecta son silence, ne comprenant pas elle-même pourquoi sa meilleure amie était revenue seule. Quand elle entendit l'alarme de la porte, elle se doutait qu'ils étaient enfin rentrés. Elle décida donc de prendre un autre chemin, en sortant, pour être sur de ne pas croiser sa route, quitte à faire plusieurs détours. Sa décision était prise, et elle alla de ce pas en référer au général.

Au même moment dans la salle d'embarquement :

G : ravi de vous revoir colonel, bienvenue parmi nous

J : de même général

G : très bien, débriefing dans 1 heure, rompez.

Les garçons allèrent donc aussi chez le doc, en espérant peut-être y croiser Sam, tout ceci dans le silence le plus absolu.

Trente minutes plus tard, bureau du Général :

Sam frappa à la porte et attendit le « entrez » de son supérieur.

G : asseyez-vous major.

S : ça ne sera pas la peine mon général, je viens vous remettre ceci.

Elle lui tendit une lettre. Il la prit, imaginant déjà ce qu'elle contenait, y jeta un coup d'œil, inspira profondément, comme pour se calmer intérieurement et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y vit une douleur inimaginable, et se dit qu'il devait y avoir un lien entre son retour et cette lettre, et ce lien n'était sans aucun autre que le colonel. Restez à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

G : Je ne peux l'accepter major. Vous êtes bien trop précieuse au programme pour nous quitter juste sur un coup de tête.

S : ce n'est pas un coup de tête mon général. L'acceptez-vous, oui ou non (frôlant l'insubordination)

G (ne la relevant pas) : Non. Major je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète, et je sais que cela a un rapport avec votre mari, maintenant j'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi vous voulez démissionner.

S : mon général, si je puis me permettre, cela ne regarde que moi

G (la coupant) : pas quand cela affecte le fonctionnement du SGC et de SG-1. Le colonel est-il au courant de cette décision ? Si c'est parce que vous ne voulez plus allez sur le terrain, vous pouvez toujours restez en tant que scientifique à la base.

S(le coupant) : Non tout est décidé, j'arrête. Et non, le colonel n'est pas au courant, et je vous laisse lui annoncer.

G : Pardon ?!

S : si vous refusez ma démission, ce n'est pas grave.

G : Major, vous n'allez quand même pas déserter. Vous savez que cela serait passible de cour martiale. Vous n'êtes plus vous-même depuis quelques temps, si votre décision est toujours la même à la fin de la semaine, nous en discuterons. Rompez.

La fin de phrase était sans appel, Sam devrait donc appliquer la deuxième option. Elle sortit encore plus en colère qu'elle n'était rentrée dans le bureau. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était indispensable, mais pas pour tous apparemment, surtout pas pour Jack en tout cas. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le reste de l'équipe, qui se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire chez son supérieur. Jack essaya de la retenir, mais Sam le poussa violement contre le mur et partit en courant dans le couloir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin d'air frais et pur. Elle ne voulait pas aller chez eux, car il avait bien évidement la clef. Si elle sortait, elle devrait signer le registre, et il saurait alors qu'elle avait quitté la base et il la retrouverait surement. Mais Sam n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter, elle avait besoin avant d'évacuer sa douleur. Une idée lui vint soudain, elle pouvait toujours partir par l'une des issues de secours qui pour certaines étaient tenues secrètes, dont les couloirs qui y menaient étaient presque toujours déserts. Sam s'engouffra donc dans l'une d'elle et commença à monter la bonnes vingtaine d'étage grâce à l'échelle, heureusement qu'elle avait un entrainement militaire ! Le temps qu'on se rende compte qu'elle avait déserté et comment elle était partie, cela prendrait plusieurs heures au moins. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Jack venait de se faire littéralement pousser sur le mur. Il n'avait pas réussi à capter son regard, ces deux yeux bleus, ces doux saphirs qu'ils n'avaient pas vu durant des semaines. Il n'avait pas tenté de la retenir, bouleversé par sa réaction et le mal qu'il avait pu lui causer, et de toute façon son explication devrait attendre, ils devaient voir le général pour le débriefing.

Salle de briefing, vingt minutes plus tard :

J …. Et pour finir Teal'c est arrivé et nous avons redressé la porte.

G : très bien.

Il fit une pause et scruta les visages de Daniel et Teal'c, les deux disaient la même chose : il ne vous a pas tout raconté, a oublié la fin, et a en gros oublié la moitié du chapitre.

G : très bien rompez. Docteur Jackson, Teal'c trouvez moi le major Carter ; colonel dans mon bureau.

Le général partit. Jack regarda ses amis d'un air interrogateur, la seul chose que lui voulait était de retrouver sa femme, de retrouver Sam. Il enchaîna donc le pas au général, et ferma la porte du bureau.

G : très bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerai avoir votre version des faits sur ce qu'il s'est passé au moment de votre retour d'Edora avec SG1.

Il espérait avoir Jack au mot et lui faire croire que Sam lui avait raconté, pour au moins avoir une idée de ce qui était arrivé.

J : général, si elle ne vous a rien dit, je ne vous dirai rien, ceci ne regarde que nous.

G (dommage, jack n'était en fait pas si stupide que ça) : cela me concerne aussi désormais, dit-il en sortant une enveloppe de son tiroir, et le SGC aussi car que deviendrai-il sans SG1.

J (ne comprenant pas, prit la lettre qu'Hammond lui tendait, il n'eu juste qu'à lire la première ligne et comprit) : je ne comprends pas mon général…

G : il est bien là le problème colonel, c'est que personne ne comprend sa décision et elle ne m'en a pas donné les raisons. Mais si je ne me trompe pas il s'agit plutôt d'un différend entre une femme et son mari, qu'un colonel et son major.

Jack ne répondit pas, ce qu'il avait fait avait détruit la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, et il ne pouvait supporter cela, il fallait qu'il la retrouve pour réparer les pots cassés.

G : jack là il va falloir m'aider. Que s'est-il passé bon sang !!

J ; c'est personnel

G : j'avais remarqué colonel, maintenant que s'est-il passé ?

Jack s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, après tout il ne sortirait du bureau seulement quand il lui aurait avoué, alors autant ne pas tourner autour du pot ; mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

G :( sentant la colère monter) : entrez !

D : général …. (Faisant une pause en voyant jack, devait-il le dire devant lui ?)

G : oui docteur Jackson ? (mais voyant son regard, il comprit) Très bien (de toute façon Jack ne l'aurait pas aidé dans sa quête), rompez colonel.

Jack ne se fit pas prier et sortit pour retrouver Sam.

Bureau de Hammond :

Apres avoir fermé la porte.

D : général, il semblerait que Sam ai disparu

G : disparue ?

D : avec Teal'c on a fouillé toute la base, en vain. On a vérifié le registre de sorti et elle n'était pas inscrite. On a regardé les vidéos de surveillance, et on ne la voit nulle part.

G : ce que je redoutais est arrivé…

D : vous pensez qu'elle a déserté ?

Hammond lui expliqua ce qu'il savait et la lettre de démission de Sam. En échange il espérait que Daniel lui explique enfin ce qui s'était passé.

D : je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de vous le dire…

G (perdant patience) : je vais être clair, aucun des deux n'a voulu parler, et si vous ne le faite pas maintenant j'ai bien peur que cela ne s'aggrave, que le major soit envoyé en cour martiale (il ne le ferait pas, mais il savait que ça ferait réagir Daniel), que SG1 ne soit dissoute, que le programme ferme et quand plus nous ayons un divorce sur le dos !

Les arguments avaient fini par le convaincre de tout lui raconter. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Hammond comprenait mieux la réaction de sa filleule, et compatissait dans la douleur qu'elle devait vivre.

G : Que pensez-vous qu'il faut faire ?

D : eh bien le mieux ce serait qu'ils s'expliquent et que Jack lui dise qu'il n'a rien fait contre elle, pour cela il faudrait qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce, mais vu le tempérament de Sam, je doute que cela soit possible… sachant qu'il faut d'abord la retrouver.

G : je me charge de cette partie là, quand à vous contenté vous de retrouver le major, regarder toutes les vidéos de surveillance de cette après midi, pour savoir par qu'elle issue elle est sortie, mais surtout ne prévenait pas Jack, je m'en chargerai au dernier moment.

Daniel se leva, ouvrit la porte

G : Docteur, si vous la retrouvez, envoyez la faire un tour dans ses quartiers quand je vous donnerai le signal, après que vous m'ayez bipé. (Il lui tendit un biper)

Daniel acquiesça et sortit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de surveillance et commença à retrouver la trace de Sam.

2H30 plus tard (dans les environs de 21h) :

Daniel, sortit tout content de la salle, il avait enfin trouvé sa trace. Il prit l'ascenseur, et pria pour qu'elle soit encore là-haut assise sur l'herbe. Il s'arrêta au -1 et prit la direction de la sortie de secours. Il grimpa sur l'échelle et commença sa petite ascension, comparé à celle de Sam. Arrivé à la surface, la nuit était déjà tombée, il distingua une forme couché en position fœtal sur le sol.

D : Sam …

Ses instincts militaires ayant repris le dessus, elle se retourna violament, mais se détendit en apercevant Daniel. Elle s'assit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas venu là pour la regarder se morfondre dans son coin. Il vit ses yeux rougis par les pleurs grâce à l'éclairage de la lune. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. Elle devait être déshydratée. Jack lui avait raconté la vérité sur Laira, mais ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, mais ce n'était pas son rôle de lui parler, lui pouvait simplement la réconforter.

D : Sam, cela fait plus de 3h que l'on vous cherche

S : je sais Daniel

D : ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va finir par s'arranger et rentrer dans l'ordre vous verrez.

S : oh non Daniel … pas cette fois

D : Si, vous avez vécu des moments encore plus dure que ça

S : Non ! Et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous plante vous aussi, n'abordez pas le sujet !

Daniel appuya alors sur le biper.

D : Très bien, j'ai compris. Venez rentrons, il commence à faire froid.

S : je n'ai pas froid, rentré sans moi.

D : non Sam je ne partirai pas sans vous. Si vous voulez, on rentre à la base, on se change, puis on sort (voyant sa tête) toujours par les issues de secours si vous voulez, au point ou on en est !, et je vous amène où vous voulez pour qu'on se change les idées.

S : le problème s'est que je ne veux pas le croiser.

D : ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous voulez je vérifierai qu'il n'est pas dans vos quartiers.

S (n'ayant d'autres choix que d'accepter) : d'accord.

Ils redescendirent par l'issue de secours, mais cette fois jusqu'au niveau -25, pour être sur de ne croiser personne. Vers la moitié de leur descente, on pu entendre « Le colonel O'Neill est attendu dans le bureau du général ».

D : vous voyez Sam, la chance nous sourie.

Ils continuèrent donc leur périple.

Bureau du général :

Hammond allait devoir occupé le colonel au moins pendant dix minutes, le temps que le major Carter n'atteigne ses quartiers, sachant que s'il voulait le retenir il ne devait surtout pas lui dire où elle se trouvait.

J : général, vous vouliez me voir (dit-il en entrant, sans plus de cérémonie)

G : asseyez-vous colonel. J'ai eu vent de toute l'histoire, et je sais désormais pertinemment ce qui s'est produit.

Sacré Daniel se dit Jack, dès qu'il sortirait de cette pièce il irait étriper un certain archéologue.

J : et bien maintenant je vais avoir droit à une morale je suppose.

Hammond n'avait rien pour le retenir, alors il entra dans le jeu de Jack.

G : effectivement, vous vous êtes comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles.

J : (d'un air désespéré) je le sais mon général, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai la retrouver. Cela fait plus de 3h que je ressasse tout ça dans ma tête, alors oui je sais que j'ai fait une connerie !

Jack s'attendait à une réplique, mais elle ne vint pas. Silence. Quelques minutes passèrent. Puis :

G : je sais où elle se trouve Jack

Ce dernier avait bondi de sa chaise, près à partir, une fois qu'il lui aurait dit. Un bip se fit entendre.

G : si vous me promettez de ne pas faire l'imbécile encore une fois, (Jack acquiesça), elle vient de rejoindre vos quartiers.

Jack ne se fit pas prier, et couru vers l'ascenseur pour aller au niveau 25.

Au même moment :

Arrivant devant les quartiers de Sam et Jack.

D : je vous attends dans le couloir, fit-il à Sam avant qu'elle ne referme la porte pour se changer et enfiler une tenue de civile.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son biper vibra, et il su qu'il était temps de filer en douce. Il prit donc le couloir à l'opposé des ascenseurs, fit quelques détours et rejoignit la salle de surveillance où se trouvait Teal'c. Le général apparut à son tour dans la salle. Daniel n'avait pas bien comprit le plan du général, mais espérait que celui-ci fonctionne. Ils étaient donc tous les trois dans la petite pièce à regarder l'écran du couloir E5, où il y aura bientôt du mouvement. Ils virent Jack arriver au pas de course vers ses quartiers. Hammond espérait ne pas avoir à faire la dernière action, mais si Sam n'était pas obtempérant à la discussion, il devrait utiliser les grands moyens.

Quartiers Sam et Jack :

Sam ouvrit la porte, mais ne regarda pas qui était son interlocuteur.

S : Daniel il faudr…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Jack. Elle allait tuer Daniel, tout ça n'avait été qu'un coup monté. Elle passa devant lui en l'ignorant, mais il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face. En retour il eu droit à une gifle monumentale. Bon d'accord il l'a méritait.

Salle de surveillance :

G : Teal'c fermez les portes coulissantes du couloir E5.

Tea'lc s'exécuta, et les deux portes en bétons se fermèrent, laissant deux personnes emprisonnées au milieu.

Couloir E5 :

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, on venait de les enfermer ensemble, pour qu'il s'explique. Sam priait pour que ça soit une attaque Goauld, mais pas ça.

Jack se rapprocha d'elle.

J : Sam il faut qu'on parle.

S (la colère montant) : je n'ai rien à te dire ! (marquant une pause) Tu te rends compte de tes paroles, ça fait 3 mois que l'on ne s'ait pas vu, et la première chose que tu dis c'est « Sam faut qu'on parle », tu parles d'une rupture et d'un divorce, très classe. Il t'a fallu 3 mois pour trouver cette horrible phrase. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que certaines personnes vont avoir ça en direct, dit-elle en regardant la caméra.

Ce que Sam ignorait c'est que quelqu'un avait posé un micro et que dans la salle de surveillance ils se faisaient une joie d'avoir l'image et le son !

J (abasourdi par ses propos) : Sam, mais de quoi tu parles, de divorce ? Mais pourquoi, tu ne m'aimes plus ?

S : prends moi pour une cruche t'en qu'on y est ! Fais toi passer pour la victime je te dirai rien ! Pardon, j'oubliais que monsieur avait été chouchouté et bichonné pendant 3 mois et qu'il n'est pas habitué à être engueulé !

J : c'est donc ça le problème, Sam il ne s'est rien passé ! Rien ! (il n'a jamais été dois pour s'exprimer, mais la c'est le pompon)

S (elle s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui) : tu prends donc un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir, le Jack O'Neill que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait ça, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça ! (des larmes jaillirent), j'en viens à me demander si c'est bien lui que j'ai en face de moi, où si il a complètement changé sur cette planète !

Jack voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se défit de son emprise et se réfugia en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Dans la salle de surveillance, personne n'osait faire de commentaires. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout. Le général prit alors la parole et s'avança vers le micro :

G : Colonel, Major vous ne sortirez de cette pièce qu'une fois que vous vous serez expliqués.

Sam leva la tête, sa théorie se révélait exacte, c'était bien un coup monté. Trois mois ne lui avait pas suffi, il fallait que l'on se mêle de sa vie et qu'on la face encore plus souffrir. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, la femme qu'elle était s'était trop montrée, elle avait laissé exposer cette faiblesse trop longtemps, elle revêtit alors son masque de militaire et se leva. Ils devaient s'expliquer, très bien, mais personne n'avait dis qu'ils devaient obligatoirement parler.

Jack ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et le fait qu'elle lui faisait face désormais, son regard lançant des éclairs, le déstabilisait plus que tout. C'était à lui de parler en premier, mais il n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire ; mais Jack n'était pas doué avec les mots. Cela le surprit quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

S (ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient sur écoute) Si ça ne vous gène pas colonel, je vais réparer la porte et nous pourrons sortir.

« G : n'y penser même pas major ! »

Sam n'avait pas bougé, comment le général avait-il su ses intentions. Ils étaient sur écoute, et la base entière devait être maintenant au courant de la scène de ménage qui devait se jouer dans le couloir. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire des ordres, elle ne pouvait rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que lui. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et commença à démonter le boitier de contrôle, et à enlever quelques câbles.

D : Sam ne faîte pas ça…

S : oh Vous !, vous êtes très mal placé pour parler !

Jack savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la retenir. Il la prit par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur et capta son regard.

S : Si tu as encore un mince respect pour moi Jack, lâche moi !

J : Sam il faut que je t'explique !

S : NON, il n'a rien à dire, tu as fais quelque chose d'impardonnable, et je n'ai pas la force de te pardonner, et je ne peux pas oublier. En même temps à quoi cela servirait puisque je suppose que tu va demander le divorce et retourner vivre avec elle.

J : Sam, pour l'amour du ciel, il ne s'est rien passé !!!

S : prends moi pour une c****, et ce que j'ai vu, c'était des hallucinations peut-être !

J : bon dieux, il ne s'est rien passé entre Laira et moi !

S (voulant en finir au plus vite) : Tiens maintenant c'est « Laira », tu ne peux même pas savoir le mal que ça fait JACK ! ( lui lançant un regard lui intimant qu'il se taise) Pendant 3 mois j'ai remué ciel et Terre pour te retrouver, pendant 3 mois j'espérais que tu sois encore en vie, pendant 3 mois je ne suis pas sorti de mon labo pour pouvoir construire cette machine à particule, pendant 3 mois je n'ai parlé à personne, pendant 3 mois je ne mangeais pas, je ne souriais pas, je ne dormais pas ! Alors quand Teal'c a annoncé que tu étais sain et sauf, c'était le plus grand des soulagements ! J'allais revivre, te retrouver. Mais quand j'ai franchi cette maudite porte, tout s'est brisé Jack ! Tu m'entends tu as tout gâché ! Tout s'est brisé et la femme vulnérable s'est révélée ! J'ai pleuré tout les larmes de mon corps… Alors maintenant tu es content Jack, tu as réussi, tu as réussi à faire de moi une femme dépendante de TOI ! Bravo, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre : Sam carter est dépendante de Jack O'Neill ! Mais c'est fini, tu m'entends FINI !

Jack digérait les informations les unes après les autres, il se rendait désormais compte de son calvaire, même si Daniel lui avait rapporté une bonne partie. Il ne voulait pas la blesser (c'est un peu tard), il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair.

J : Samantha Carter je ne t'ai trompé avec personne !

S : c'est vrai que tu enlace toutes les femmes que tu rencontres ! » Elle le poussa, il ne relâcha pas son emprise pour autant, alors elle le frappa au torse en signe de désespoir. Il allait lui attraper les poignets, mais elle esquiva son attaque et s'enfuit vers la porte de leurs quartiers. A peine avait- elle fait trois pas, qu'un bras l'agrippa, la fit se retourner et la plaqua contre le mur. Jack plaqua alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et essayant de passer le barrage de ses dents. Cela le démangeait depuis 3 mois et 1 jour.

Sam fut surpris de cette feinte, elle essaya de le repousser au début, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de se battre et laissa tomber le mur qu'elle avait bâti quelques secondes plutôt. Elle avait besoin de cette étreinte, mais elle savait que cela la mènerait à sa perte. Elle répondit au baiser et Jack l'approfondi. Ils se fichaient de savoir qu'ils étaient filmés et que plusieurs personnes devaient être en train de les regarder.

Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond étaient eux soulagés, ils avaient eu peur que cela ne se termine dramatiquement et que l'équipe médicale ne doive intervenir. Ils étaient heureux que leurs amis se soient enfin retrouvés, sachant comment la suite des évènements tournerait, ils éteignirent le micro et s'éclipsèrent de la salle d'enregistrement. Qu'est-ce que le général ne devait pas faire pour SG1 et pour ses meilleurs officiers.

J (entre deux baisers) : je t'aime Sam, je n'aime que toi… et j'ai bien l'intention de te le prouver. Il passa sa main sous son chemisier noir, entrant en contact avec sa peau qu'il n'avait touché depuis longtemps, cette sensation le fit frissonner. Sans se décrocher de sa bouche, Jack les mena à leurs quartiers et ferma la porte. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Sam enleva le t-shirt de jack et déglutit devant ce torse qu'elle n'avait plus touché. Ils atteignirent le double lit et les autres vêtements volèrent eux aussi à travers la pièce.

Passage censuré

Sam avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Cette nuit avait été formidable, comme leur première fois, ils avaient fait et refait l'amour et s'étaient endormi enlacés. Elle se réveilla la première et se sentit presque bien, même si lui restait une boule dans l'estomac, elle devait encore éclaircir des choses avec son mari.

Jack se réveilla à son tour, et l'admira de toute sa splendeur, beauté qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des lustres. Il lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule, et remonta dans son cou. Sam ferma les yeux et frémit. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, ils devaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés hier dans le couloir. Sachant que cette fois c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, il sa lança :

J : tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il en l'embrassant, sans pour autant faire durer le baiser : ils devaient discuter.

S : Jack…

J : je n'ai rien fait sur cette planète (un petit baiser)

S : rien ? (avec une pointe d'humour) » Jack su alors que la paix était revenu et qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle s'était faite des idées.

J : Bon d'accord rien n'est pas le terme exacte (les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent soudain), j'ai du travailler.

S : c'est vrai que ça a du être dur ! (voix pleine de sarcasme)

J : même en étant éloigné je continu de déteindre sur toi, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Sam pouffa, et lui fit le plus beau des sourires. Soudain Jack prit un air sérieux et obligea Sam à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

J : Sam ce que tu as vu sur cette planète, ce n'était rien du tout… Laira est la femme qui m'a hébergé durant mon séjour chez eux. Elle ne m'a nullement attiré. Sam, il n'y a pas une seconde où je n'ai cessé de penser à toi ; et même si elle m'a fait des avances, je l'ai gentiment repoussé. Si je l'ai serré contre moi, c'était pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ces 3 derniers mois, mais c'est tout. Si on oublie le fait qu'elle a retrouvé mes chaines alors que j'allais partir, je ne voulais pas avoir des problèmes. Et si tu veux savoir, je n'ai jamais retiré autant de fois mon alliance du doigt pour la contempler. Je n'aime que toi Sam, sache-le.

Sur ce, il se positionna au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa, mais il fut interrompu par un petit rire de Sam.

S (tremblant de rire) : Je crois que tu n'as jamais aligné autant de mots de toute ta vie, dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

J : major, vous frôlez l'insubordination ! Et il se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de leur quartiers, soudés plus que jamais et avaient pour intention d'aller petit déjeuner, il était quand même 8h00.

Mais ils ne purent aller plus loin, les portes du couloir était toujours verrouillées.

J : c'est malin, et ils veulent qu'on sorte comment ?

C : ça veut surtout dire que certains n'ont pas pu dormir cette nuit. Attend je vais essayer d'en débloquer une.

J : Oh non pitié Sam, voit le bon coté des choses, on est enfermé dans nos quartiers et sans aucun rapport à faire (voyant le regard de sa femme), bon d'accord tu n'a peut-être pas naqqui avec toi et on a pas à manger, mais il y a plus de points positifs

S : je crois que tu t'améliores dans la longueur de tes phrases (reprenant son travail sur le boitier)

J (prenant les choses en main) : major, vous ne m'avez pas vu pendant des semaines et vous préférez aller travailler et vous occuper de naqqui plutôt que moi ! (il prit un air outré)

S : vous savez colonel, je l'ai négligé aussi ces 3 derniers mois. Mais si vous me prenez par les sentiments, je ne peux qu'accepter votre proposition.

Ils retournèrent donc dans leur quartier pour « jouer au dominos » (bien sur on y croit tous)

30 min plus tard salle de briefing :

Le général entra, et ne vit que la moitié des membres de SG1 à la table. Daniel relisait quelques notes et regardait sa montre, tandis que Teal'c toujours aussi stoïque, attendait l'arrivée de ses deux amis.

G : Où sont le colonel O'neill et le major Carter ?

D (regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre) : ils ne devraient pas tardés, ils n'ont que 7 min et 38 s de retard pour l'instant et connaissant Jack il a du retarder Sam.

Ils patientèrent donc quelques minutes, puis Hammond les fit appeler.

« Le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter sont demandés en salle de briefing »

Cette fois Sam se défit de l'emprise de Jack et commença à se rhabiller.

S : j'avais complètement oublié le briefing de SG1 ce matin, vite il faut se dépêchera où on vraiment finir par se faire passer un savon !

J : stop, on se calme, comment veux-tu que l'on y aille si les portes sont verrouillées ? (regard insistant de son major), bon d'accord je vais voir.

Jack passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et constata qu'elles étaient effectivement encore fermées.

J : on n'a encore du temps devant nous (dit-il avec un ton rempli de sous entendus)

S : Jack il faudrait les prévenir qu'ils ne nous ont pas libérés !

J : Oh Sam, pitié, pour une fois que j'ai une raison valable d'arrivée en retard à un briefing, et je trouve la situation assez comique : qui ne rêverait pas d'être enfermé dans ses quartiers avec la plus belle des créatures ?!

Sam se rassit donc sur le lit, mais uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, car il ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, car sinon elle n'aurait pas cédé.

Les trois personnes présentes attendaient patiemment les deux retardataires. Ils avaient maintenant plus de 40 min de retard. Hammond les avaient fait rappelés et avait demandé à Walter de vérifier s'ils avaient quittés la base, mais ils étaient restés.

G (énervé) : je crois que cette fois ils vont m'entendre !!

D : général, ils doivent bien être quelque part, hier ont les a vu entrer dans leurs quartiers, peut-être que ….

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et porta sa main à sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Teal'c comme à son habitude leva le sourcil droit.

D : mon général, je crois que l'on les a laissés enfermés.

Sur ce, ils se levèrent d'un bond et partirent tous les trois en direction du niveau -25, couloir E5.

Arrivé, la théorie de Daniel se confirma, et ce dernier se retint de ne pas rire, qui l'eu cru ?

Laissez des coms !


End file.
